The Ghost of My Life
by Crown Clown Noah
Summary: AU, anime!FMA - Ed's mission is to protect Harry Potter for a year. But... who is this girl Ed knows so well? She's keeping something big from Ed... about Envy. "Homunculi can't die, Ed, so where do they go?" Hr/R and H/G
1. You're Joking!

Roy Mustang, black haired, onyx-eyed Fuhrer, handed a report file to Edward, blond haired, gold-eyed, not-so-short-anymore General Elric, who quickly scanned through the large folder and frowned as his eyes darted across the pages.

"Explain, Mustang." Edward requested sharply. Roy smirked at him. "Still the same smirk, Roy. Got anything better?" Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Anyway, I know you just got back from that six month mission, checking if any homunculi survived, but this is a mission that this Dumbledore, Headmaster of that school Hogwarts, is paying a very nice price for."

"… Oh yeah. Damage from the fights. Sorry about that. They _were _immortal, you know."

"Whatever, Ed. You'll be going undercover as a guard for Harry Potter, a famous kid in the magical world.""Uh, magic? Tell me you're joking?"

"It's not exactly probable, yes, but not impossible. You'll have two months to practice spells with your wand when you get it, but right now you get two months to read up on the five years you've missed, the history of this magic world, a list of dangerous things that could be a threat to you and the mission and to look up on the teachers and some students, also some reports from Dumbledore's agents from inside the Ministry of Magic, their government."

"Aside from taking all of this in, isn't that a bit much?"

"We both know you can do it, Ed."

"Is that a compliment, sir?"

"Why, I believe it is, _General_."

"I'm _honoured_."

"As you should be."

"Is Alphonse coming?"

"I don't see why not, Ed."

"Thanks, _Fuhrer_. I'll get right on this, then."

"Don't kill yourself."

"Al won't let me stay up too late, you know that, Roy."

"Aren't you the big brother?"

"I'm ignoring you."

"You're such a _child_ sometimes, Ed."

"You're sucha _bastard_ sometimes, Roy."

"Take that back. I'll court-martial you."

"Nah. You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I've been beyond the line of the laws since you met me, sir. I don't see me being court-martialled anytime soon."

"True. You're just lucky."

"I've always been lucky Roy,"

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up."

* * *

Ed knocked slightly on the door- his door- and walked in, calling his brothers' name.

"Why do you have to knock? You live here." Al, sandy blond haired, green-eyed (with glasses), Colonel Elric, questioned when his head appeared from the door to his room.

"Habit, I think."

"You _think_. Right. So, what did the Fuhrer call you for?"

"I got another mission, it goes for about a year."

"Already, brother?"

"I'm awesome, I know." Ed got a hit over the head. "_Ow_. I was joking, Al, promise. I always keep my promises, remember?"

"The big ones, yeah. Not the small ones."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, brother. You _promised _I could get a cat!"

"We just got back from a six month mission, Al. Did you _want _it to be alone, the poor, poor kitty?"

"Don't guilt me, brother!"

"It worked _so _well before, you know. You used to be kindness in a can, my brother dearest."

"I'm not in a can anymore brother."

"You admitted you were a can!"

"Agh! Brother!"

"Stop hitting me, Al!"

"So what's the mission about?"

"I'm going undercover in a school-"

"Ha-!"

"Shut up. I'm protecting this famous kid, Harry Potter, who's fifteen. I'm not fifteen, or short! I don't want to pretend I'm fifteen, damn it!"

"Just say your school is behind or something, brother. I thought you were smart."

"I love you, Al."

"Sure…"

"So, it's a magic school. Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"… You're joking."

"No, no, take a look at the folder."

"… Oh my. Wow. … _Wow_."

"I know. It's completely crazy. Roy said you could come if you want."

"Nah, I've got to go to Winry's."

"Oh damn. Will I be there in time for the wedding? Shit."

"I'll try to move it back for you."

"This is the thing about being in the military. Messes up your life. I'll see Roy about, I'm sure he'll let me take off a week or two and let someone else guard the kid for a bit. Sorry Al. Tell Winry sorry too, yeah?"

"It's alright, brother."

"I've to get reading all of this stuff, okay? I'll be around…"

"No you won't. If you're around I'll make you stop to eat and sleep."

"Smart brother. I think I _will _get you a cat."

"Shoo brother,"

"I'll see you… um, in two days."

"You better, brother."

* * *

**Two months full of reading and studying later…**

"Brother!" Al shouted when he got back from Winry's to see his brother off.

"Yo, Al." Ed answered as he shut the fifth year's book for potions with an adudable snap and the person next to him- a brown haired, blue-eyed, grinning girl of seventeen (which she wasn't, but she looked like it)- seemed to fade from existence.

"I came to see you off," Al smiled.

"You know, it's freaky how you can still be cute at seventeen." Ed commented while brushing his hair and putting it into a French braid.

"Thought you stopped with the braiding.""Makes me seem more childish, I think."

"I never thought you would ever say that, brother."

"All for the mission, Al, so why don't you shut up?"

"That wouldn't be much fun now, would it?"

"I beg to differ."

"I didn't know you begged."

"_Figure of speech_. I would never!"

"I seem to rememb-"

"You are so mean to me."

"I wouldn't be so mean if you get me a cat, you know…"

"I'm going to, just… not right now…"

"And you call _me _mean…"

"But I'm always like this. You're not."

"That's a horrible excuse, brother."

"It works, so who cares?"

"I do!"

"Come one, I'll be gone for a year! Cut me some slack, yeah?"

"No. Lets go, Fuhrer Mustang's waiting." Al dragged Ed by the hand to the Fuhrer's office.

"I haven't had my coffee! I'm dysfunctional, Al! I'm dyyyyyiiiiiiing!"

"Get over it, brother."

"Noooooooooooo…"

Al sighed. His brother never, ever changed. Was it strange this was normal?

…

Probably.

"Excuse me Fuhrer Mustang. General Elric and Colonel Elric reporting for duty!" Al said when he opened the door to the huge office and he saluted.

"Colonel Elric," the Fuhrer greeted.

"Why is your office on the very top? Why? It took forever to get here, Roy!" Ed complained. Al and Roy sweat dropped and someone else in the room- long grey hair and beard with a dress decorated in blue flames and yellow background?- chuckled.

"Ed didn't have any coffee, did he, Al?" Roy sighed, amused.

"No, I did not, and it's all Al's fault." Ed replied.

"Is not. You should have gotten more sleep."

"Then it's Roy's fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You made me read all of that stuff!"

"You finished it two weeks ago brother. You were up all those nights because you wanted to know how magic worked."

"Shut _up _Al."

"This is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Roy interfered, gesturing to the dress-wearing person.

"Dumbledore," Ed bowed. Al looked at his brother in shock.

"I think my brother has grown up after all," Al snickered.

"Shut up, I won't get you that cat."

"Brother! You can't just say you'll get me one than not!" Al whined.

"Watch me," Ed replied smugly.

"I hate you,"

"Ouch. I would've taken that to heart a few years ago brother, but it still hurts." Ed put a hand over his heart and made a pained face.

"You suck."

"I'm awesome and you know it."

"Shouldn't we pay attention to uh, Dumbledore?"

"Smart little brother. Sorry, Mr. Dumbledore."

"That's quite alright, General Elric." Dumbledore smiled. "I trust you have read the previous text books and caught up to date?"

"Nearly. I've just got to re-read the sixth and seventh year potions text books." Ed nodded.

"There is no need to re-read them, nor read the sixth and seventh year books."

"I know." Dumbledore chuckled.

"We best be off now, then. Just gab onto my arm, if you would. You will be staying at the Burrow, the Weasley's home, where your ward and his friends will also be staying."

"Better I know them now than later, right? Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding, Al."

"Yeah. See you later, brother. Send letters, okay?"

"Like I wouldn't. I'm still over protective of you, remember?"

"Clear as day, big brother. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you around too, Roy. You'll be at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You might see Riza if you ever go to the Ministry of Magic though."

"That'll be a sight to see, sir. I hope she doesn't shoot too many of them. Bye."

"Bye, Ed."

A second later Ed and Dumbledore were gone with a popping noise. There was a pause where Al and Roy just looked at where they used to be; like time stopped, there was no noise, just a strange feeling of loss. Ed hardly ever went on a long mission like that six month one anymore, but...

Then the clock started to tick again. Roy started his paperwork again and Al walked out the door.

* * *

"All you need to get is a wand, some robes and a pet if you want one." Dumbledore said to Ed as they walked down Diagon Ally. "Here is the wand shop."

"Wait, Dumbledore?" Ed questioned just before they were about to step into Ollivanders', the wand shop. "Aren't I a muggle? I should be able to do magic, right?"

A troubled look came across Dumbledore's face. "There wasn't anything about needing to be magic in the folder, so Roy just sent me. Don't worry though; I might be able to do something about that. Maybe. I'll have to call in a favour, so we will need to come back to get a wand tomorrow."

"A favour?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Magic cannot be given or bought, Mr. Elric."

"Better to try and gain than to not and lose the prize." Ed grinned. Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm glad you didn't want a guard a few years ago, Dumbledore, actually. I was short back then and I would yell whenever someone called me that, Fun times." Ed admitted when they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There he got three black robes and was just about to get a dress robe.

"Damn. Al was always the one with the fashion sense," Ed cursed under his breath making Dumbledore and Malkin, the owner of the shop who was fitting his, chuckle.

"Hmm, what about this one?" She held up a dark green one.

"No way. Definitely not. Reminds me of my other brother," Ed quickly shook his head. The woman frowned but didn't ask any questions.

"Dumbledore!" A lady cried in shock.

"Ah, good morning Molly. How are you?" Dumbledore asked a redheaded woman- Molly Weasley, Ed recognised, the mother on Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's friend.

"I'm doing well, Headmaster, what abut you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm quite fine myself, thank you. Remember Edward Elric, the boy I asked you to take care of? I've been taking him around,"

"Oh, this is Edward! Hello, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Edward Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ed smiled. It was fake, but no one needed to know that.

"Such a polite young man! You'll be going into fourth year, yes?" Ed nodded. "Wonderful! My youngest son will be going too. You do look a bit tall to be 14, dear." Molly commented, looking him up and down. Ed grinned.

"I'm eighteen, we start later where I come from but I think I might be behind in Hogwarts because of… family problems, I haven't been to school all that much, so I thought I'll do good in fourth year." Ed tried to explain.

"You poor thing! I'll feed you right up, you look right thin." Molly frowned and Ed gave a hesitant smile that… sort of failed. Oh well.

"I'll be sending him over tomorrow, if that is alright, Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course! Well, I should get going after I get the robes," Molly nodded.

"What about this one?" Malkin asked, holding up a red one with a hood. It reminded Ed of his coat, only it wasn't a coat and it didn't have the symbol one the back. Ed could change that.

"Perfect, thank you." Ed grinned.

"You're welcome dear," she said fondly. Ed learnt he had that affect on women and girls. Maybe it was because he had gold eyes…? It never worked on Winry though, but that was probably because she had her sights on Al. Ed snickered inwardly.

"I bid you good day, Molly," Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley." Ed did the same.

"See you tomorrow!" She smiled.

"Would you want a pet?" Dumbledore asked Ed.

"Sure. I may as well get an owl or something. Al would kill me if I got a cat." Ed smirked and they walked inside the pet shop just in case Ed didn't want an owl. "… Is that a fox?" Ed asked when he looked in a cage holding a reddish fox with a sign that said it was a Corsac fox from eastern Eurasia.

"I believe it is," Dumbledore replied.

"That's cool." Ed grinned. "Too bad you're not allowed a fox."

"No one seems to pay attention to that rule anyway." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So I can get it?"

"If you wish."

"Sweet." Ed figured he could use one of the school's owls. The two walked to the bar/hotel thing- The Leaky Cauldron. Ed booked a room and Dumbledore was just about leave when Ed asked a question.

"Do you think a friend could also enrol into your school, Headmaster? The person who I'm to ask for help with the magic."

"Why, I guess there is room for one more." Dumbledore agreed.

"Thank you, sir." Ed nodded and walked up the stairs to room 204. It was just a bed, window, mirror, bathroom and wardrobe. The fox, who Ed hadn't named yet, jumped from his arms into the bed.

He sat on the gray bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them the same person from before with the brown hair and blue eyes was there.

"Hi Ed, nice to see you again. And yes, I can help you with magic." She smirked.

"But will you?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"It's interesting, so yes. You're the first human I've talked too, I would like to see how you interact with magic."

"You're just playing with me, huh?"

"I always have been. You're just lucky I like you, otherwise I might not have taken only an arm and a leg or given them back."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliff-hanger! Who is she and what in the world did she mean by that?!I was going to have her as a boy, but… I changed it at the last second. I know… she SHOULD be a boy. I want her to be a boy! AGH! DAMN YOU!!!

This takes place in Harry's fourth year, yeah. Ed is eighteen and Al is seventeen, so that makes it after Shambala (spelling?) but some changes, making it AU. Roy and Ed are like brothers now, but I'm not sure I portrayed that right…

Did I? I hope I did. -grins-

I totally failed writing Molly, didn't I? D:

Yes, Al is human. I think he has green eyes. Green eyes with some specs of grey. The homunculi are dead. All of them. Even Wrath, Gluttony and Envy. It follows everything in the anime except after Ed brought Al back to life. The black things ate Envy though, bad Envy! Bad!

Anyway… I hope you like it, peoples… Anyone have any suggestions for the foxes name? ANYONE?

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and the like!

**ED'S PAIRING PENDING. VOTE FOR THE PERSON YOU WANT HIM TO BE WITH, PLEASE! :D**


	2. Death Wands

Thanks for the story alerts guys (**KuroiWing **and **MizuKitsune10**)! I didn't think so many people would read this… -sweat drop-

Major thanks to **KuroiWing**, the first reviewer! She gets chocolate cake J!

**. **: Awesome name BTW. Lol. I can't write yaoi, so you don't need to worry about that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Raginginferno**: Thank you! That totally made my day (I think I get happy easily…)! I tend to do that, but I'll try not to if it bugs you. Maybe it's because I'm lazy… -sweat drop- Thanks for reviewing and um, welcome to the fandom of HP/FMA crossovers, I guess. J

* * *

"It'll take overnight. That's normally how I give these people magic," The girl told Ed.

"Why _did_ you give them magic?" Ed asked.

"It's funny," she shrugged. "The Light and Dark magic was great. They actually thought Dark magic was evil, but the Light uses Dark magic every day. Incendio, you know that one? The fire spell, that's Dark Magic. And really, if you're magic your life is doomed. I _made _it that way. I don't want them taking from me, so the spells eat at their souls. Your brothers soul is barely stable as it is; if he was to come with you, his soul would return to me. It's entertaining to watch them use it for everyday life, their soul slowly getting smaller and smaller!" A feral, wide grin spread across her face and she let out a high pitched, gleeful giggle.

"Don't they feel the affects?" Ed was feeling a bit wary of her now. Whenever she giggled like it, it- it sounded so _wrong_. _'But_,' he reminded himself, _'she isn't human, is she?'_

"Nope! They think they can just do it. Even if equivalent exchange isn't always equivalent, there is still an exchange. If they choose not to do magic however, the magic grows inside of them and devourers the soul whole, and before that the skin peels off and the blood boils. No-one has ever refused the magic, but those untrained died that way."

"You're sadist, you know that?" Ed sweat dropped.

"Of course," she scoffed. "You know I'm doing you a huge favour, right?"

"Of course," Ed grinned.

"Whenever you do magic, it will eat at your soul. When your mission is finished I'll take away the magic," the girl told Ed, rolling her eyes.

"You're a life saver. No, wait, you're not, you kill people for fun." Ed teased.

"Very funny Edward." she deadpanned.

"You can't be called Truth or God or whatever, you know? You need a more fitting name." Ed pointed out.

"Eve." she replied.

"Eve?" Ed repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Eve. Short for Evelyn Truth." 'Eve' said.

"Evelyn Truth? Truth? That's really fake and you know it." Ed scoffed.

"So? I don't care." Evelyn waved a hand in a carefree manner.

"Wonderful." Ed sighed.

"Get to sleep, brat, or I'll knock you out." Evelyn glared at him.

"Sheesh, fine." Ed made a face at Evelyn, who in turn scowled at him.

Edward woke up the following day, a feeling on dread in his stomach. He didn't _want _the stupid magic to eat his soul, damn it! He wouldn't die, but there was something telling him…

Ed banished that thought away. One of the bad things about being overly smart had to be the imagination. To solve cases, like he would need to occasionally do at the military, one needed to know that facts were truth. They also had to know that other people think of that and make it as random, stupid and small as possible so you would overlook it.

Thus having a good imagination was good. It proved bad for nearly everything else. Maybe staying in the military wasn't one of his best ideas…

"You humans sleep for a reeeeeeeeally long time." 'Evelyn' commented- or was she whining? Heh. And she calls him interesting.

"I thought you were _all knowing_." Ed replied in a sarcastic manner, rubbing his sleep hazed eyes.

"I am, but time is way better near the Gate. I can control it, remember, mortal?" she reminded him, looking at him from the couch. _'When did the couch get here…_?' Ed wondered. _'Probably magic or whatever…_' Ed inwardly frowned. He didn't like magic too much yet.

"I totally forgot." Ed sarcastically replied.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, mortal." Evelyn hissed.

"I beg for forgiveness, oh immortal one." Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're stepping on a thin line, mortal!" she snapped.

"Sorry?" Ed tried, unsure.

"… Whatever. Just- just stop smiling! Your '_charm_'-" this was heavily dripping with sarcasm, "- doesn't work on me."

"I think we should go to that wand shop after breakfast…" Ed commented.

"No. I don't want you to go there, he won't make the wand you need- that we need. We need stranger wands that give off a death feeling." Evelyn grinned a sadist grin.

"Fantastic. I'm gonna have a _death _wand." was Ed's sarcastic reply.

"They're more powerful, you know!" Evelyn reprimanded him.

"Sure." Ed agreed in monotone.

"Stupid, foolish, stupid, goddamn human mortal…" Evelyn muttered.

"That hurt right here." Ed fake-pouted, a hand hovering over his heart.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe- just _maybe_, I would kill you? You're walking that path," Evelyn warned him with a glare.

"Like path filled with gold?" he asked hopefully.

"Where did you get _that _from?" Evelyn looked at him strangely.

"It just came to mind. Shut up." Ed scowled.

"Hn. Well hurry up, I want to see what your stupid wand will do. It better be interesting, mortal." Evelyn replied, getting

"What are you talking about? I'm _always _interesting!" Ed grinned wolfishly.

"Humph, stupid mortal…" Evelyn cursed.

Ed had a strange feeling that 'mortal' was becoming a pet name now.

"Wizard Wands for the Weird?" Ed questioned as they entered the shop. It was nicely decorated and clean but it didn't seem to get too many customers. Ed looked at Evelyn unsurely, but she just walked up to the polished counter, leaned over it and rang the bell sharply, alerting the owner of their presence.

"Hello there! I'm Mr. Otway and welcome to Wizard Wands for the Weird!" a man of about mid twenties stepped in from a back door.

"Hello. We require Death Wands, I'm sure you have some." Evelyn smirked. A glazed look came over the mans' face.

"Of course, come this way." Mr. Otway replied in a strange, happy tone.

"What did you do to him?" Ed hissed to the girl.

"I thought it would be better if he didn't ask any questions." Evelyn replied as she followed the man out to the back door. "Stay here Ed, I know what wand you'll need." Ed didn't need to see her to know that sadistic grin was plastid over her face.

Evelyn followed him to the mountains of wands he kept and he showed her the death wands. She ran a hand over the wands, searching for Ed's. _'That foolish mortal…_' Evelyn wasn't liking how she now uttered his name; even mortal was said in a strange way. She didn't understand… ah.

This was the wand. Pure black except for the green dragon that was curled around the wand, looking murderous.

"11 inches, made of ebony. The core is a scale from a green dragon that looks just like the one on the wand." the shop owner told her.

"How is this a Death Wand?" Evelyn asked, twirling the wand with a smirk. She figured the colour was dyed, as ebony trees weren't a pure black. It fitted good with the green dragon.

"The dragon is said to have once been a human, but turned into a green dragon out of envy from his brother, who his father left him for. His brother killed the dragon after many years of battle, but it is said that the dragon was merely an image of the father's true son.

"The dragon's life evolved around death, saying that mortals needed to die for what is farther had done to him, he killed everything in his way, but it is said when his brother killed him, the dragon overcame his hate and smiled at his brother, leaving his brother to cry over his loss even if he hated the dragon.

"The brother lived an empty life until he married a Goddess who helped him and she slowly became human again, him becoming what we called Jesus." Otway told her the story. Evelyn frowned, it was like Ed and Envy with some twists and a happy-ish ending. She pondered over the story that was told.

Maybe Ed felt Envy was more human after Envy showed panic when he was at the Gate, when the pain was showed in his voice as he yelled for his father, when he looked like his real brother, unsure, in pain and panicked…?

Maybe Envy really did change at the very end, in a way only Ed, his brother, could see…?

What about him marrying the Goddess and becoming 'what we called Jesus'? He said it as if he wasn't really Jesus, but someone different… a Goddess that helped him and became human? Would that be that Winry girl? No, he couldn't do that to his little brother… Hawkeye? The Rose girl? Maybe it's someone he hasn't met yet… or maybe she was looking too deep into it…?

Evelyn sighed and made sure that memory transferred to the Gate so she could show Ed the story. There was always something else more interesting than the last with him… she ran her fingers across the other wands, this time wanting to find the one that would obey her. One caught Evelyn's eye.

It was shorter than Ed's and was red, a blood red. But that wasn't what she found the most strange. Black feathers seemed to be… ironed onto the wand, or something of that nature. She could feel the feathers, it wasn't just engraved or drawn.

"Tell me about this one." Evelyn ordered of the man.

"A wand of holly with the core of… water, 9 inches." was the short reply.

"Water?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"My grandfathers grandfather was travelling near the hills of Japan and lost the trail he was following, but came across a strange pond of completely still water that didn't move at all, like it was solid, but that couldn't be because it was clearly water. He ran his bottle through the water so it collected, but the were no sign of disturbance or that he even took any water, but the water was in the bottle, as still as it was in the pond. He tried to drink it, to scoop it out even, but the water didn't let him. The water from the pond leaked out from the pond and it seemed to slither across the ground. He followed it, wondering where the water was going. The water disappeared after some minutes, leaving my grandfathers grandfather at a waterfall where he drank water and where the trail was.

"A legend says there is a pond in the hills of Japan that would help people in need. It helped my grandfathers grandfather back to the trail, also to water, and it is said to cure people of illnesses, lead people to food and lead people back to lost family members. He sealed some of the water in this wand, hoping it would help it's owner." Otway explained. "This is a Death Wand because it is rumoured that some people used it to kill enemies as they slept, making the water stained with blood, as the water inside the wand is."

"How much for the both of them?" Evelyn asked, walking outside the room to show Ed his wand.

"It's free, for you…" He murmured. Evelyn shrugged and waved to Ed.

"That took a long time," Ed commented.

"He explained the nature of the wands to me, which was very… enlightening." Evelyn agreed as she passed him his black wand with the dragon. "The wand colour had been dyed, by the way. Yours is ebony with the core of a scale of the green dragon that's on your wand, 11 inches. Mine's holly with the core of blood stained water that acts like a solid because it doesn't move, or something, but it's still water."

"What's with the feathers? I get the dragon on mine, but what about the feathers?" Ed asked as she looked his wand over.

"He didn't explain, but I know it has something to do with how the water helps people. Maybe it wants to help me get ride of the curse," Evelyn snorted.

"How much was it?" Ed quickly changed the subject. He didn't like talking about the 'curse' she had, but Evelyn didn't know why.

"He have it to us for free." she answered, looking at the shop owner.

"It's free, for you…" Otway repeated. Ed shot her a suspicious look.

"If I did it I would've told you," Eve responded and after a wave the two were back outside, scanning the shops and the people.

"It's free, for you, Lady Angel…" Otway repeated again in the empty shop.

* * *

Yo! Sorry for thee short chapter and if there's any awkwardness at the top, I redid it after **Raginginferno**'s review. I hope you like it better, and I'll redo the other chapter... another time... yeah. :D

And so the plot thickens! Yay! Don't worry, I'm not going to make Envy all 'I'ma good person now! Yay!' and Ed all 'I love -beep- (the Goddess, who I don't know he's even going to end up with) with all my heart and my brother who killed me is awesome! Yay!' -Envy and Ed hug-

Nooooo. You see, the story of Ed's wand might not mean anything. Evelyn's does, but Ed's might not. Envy might have nothing to do with the story. It's true, Envy plays a big-ish part in this, but yeah. Maybe he's a bad guy and that's the end of that.

Who knows? _I _do, but I might change it. So, no-one really. But is Evelyn really an OC? She's the Truth, in case you haven't noticed (**KuroiWing **did, but I doubt I made it that hard... isn't it rather obvious...? o.O) so yeah...

**Did I just start some possible Ed/Truth**?! O.O Evelyn isn't going to be with Ed unless you vote for it, don't worry. I doubt people will vote for it... T~T

BTW, the the whole Dark/Light/Death Wand/Dying If You Aren't Trained In Magic thing is what I said. It really is made up.

The other wand-making guy only (DAMN IT I BIT MY TIC TAC AGAIN) makes wands out of three things, so I couldn't make them go there.

Thanks for reading everybody!! :D


End file.
